Green hair and Blondie love story
by d14napink
Summary: Sanji berhasil menolong Zoro yg tenggelam dilaut, sebagai ucapan terimakasih ia di bolehkan tinggal satu mansion denga Zoro namun satu malam Zoro membuat Sanji hamil4minggu tapi malah membawa wanita lain ke rumah yg membuat sanji patah hati&kabur ke luar negri gaimana bisa Zoro menikahi Sanji pdhl ia masih terikat nikah dgn wanita lain&punya anak yang lain? MPREG/M-rated/ZoroXSanji
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : for onepiece but the story is mine**

 **title : Green and blondie love story**

 **status : ZoroXSanji /YAOI/MPREG/ one baby boy**

 **summary:**

Sanji Blackleg (18th) seorang pemuda pirang sebatang kara nan yatim piatu tinggal di distrik kumuh Louge Town hobi masak, mengurus rumah, pintar berenang & ahli capoeira (menggunakan kaki untuk pertarungan jarak dekat karna tak suka melukai tangannya untuk bertarung) dan bekerja di resort Arabasta Roronoa sebagai assisten head chef bertemu pertama kali dengan Rononoa Zoro (18th), pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga konglomerat nomor satu yang memiliki ratusan resort, restoran, dan kerajaan bisinis paling berpengaruh di seluruh dunia...untuk menutupi keadaan sebenarnya kalo keluarga Roronoa adalah keluarga samurai yang menganut aliran pedang samurai Satoryuu dan salah satu keluarga pemburu hadiah& pembunuh bayaran termahsyur di dunia hitam...suatu hari Sanji menolong tuan muda Zoro-nya yang hampir mati tenggelam karna ternyata Zoro ga bisa berenang, karna merasa berhutang nyawa Zoro meminta (lebih tepatnya memaksa) Sanji untuk tinggal bersamanya di salah satu banguan resortnya di Arabasta.

sayangnya di hari ke 7 Sanji tinggal bersama Zoro, suatu pagi Sanji mendapati dirinya sudah tidur seranjang dengan Zoro dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan perutnya yang agak membuncit dipenuhi benih melimpah Zoro setelah keduanya mabuk berat karna semalam diadakan pesta ulang tahun Resort Arabasta...semula Sanji hanya marah-marah lalu melupakan kejadian memalukan itu (karna ini adalah pertama kalinya keperawa..eh keperjakaannya di curi laki-laki yang merupakan tuan mudanya sendiri) namun saat Zoro pamit untuk dinas ke luar negeri selama sebulan...perlahan namun pasti, benih Zoro yang tertinggal dalam perut sanji berkembang menjadi janin mungil berusia tiga minggu...Sanji tentu saja kaget saat dirinya mendapati kalo dia punya rahim dan bisa hamil, semula Sanji ingin mengatakan kabar ini langsung pada Zoro saat ia pulang nanti...tapi begitu ia melihat langsung Zoro malah pulang membawa Nevertari Fivi wanita yang di kenalkannya sebagai tunangan baru Zoro dan Nevertari Cutty Flam Frangky sebagai calon kakak iparnya membuat Sanji patah hati dan langsung kabur ke Paris-Prancis dengan membawa seluruh uang tabungannya, dokumen pasport, Visa dan sedikit pakaian di koper juga bayi pewaris Roronoa dalam kandungannya.

5 th kemudian tepatnya di usia 22th Sanji yang kini berstatus sebagai orangtua tunggal untuk putra semata wayangnya yang di tinggalkannya di salah satu apartemen loteng kumuh di daerah Thriller Bark, juga sebagai kru cuci piring bergaji kecil di Restoran terkenal Baratie...untuk menambah penghasilan, ia juga menjual ayam yang jumlahnya tak banyak dengan memanfaatkan makanan bekas pelanggan restoran sebagai pakan.

sementara Zoro yang kini sudah menikah dengan Fivi selama 5 th dan memiliki putra bersurai pirang cepak berusia 5th berkulit tan, bertrempamen kasar dan suka pakai jaket bulu pink (yang ternyata anak kandung dari selingkuhan Fivi yg bernama Donquixote Doflamingo seorang pria kejam berprofesi sebagai penjual budak manusia namun Zoro tak tahu).

bagaimana jadinya bila Sanji dan Zoro bertemu kembali sesudah 5th hilang kontak dengan kenyataan ada dua anak kembar di kedua gandengan tangan sanji dan cincin emas pernikahan di jari manis kanan Zoro apakah keduanya bisa kembali bersatu dan apakah Zoro tahu rahasia besar Fivi?

 **Chapter 1**

 **first meet with Samurai**

selasa pagi di pemukiman kumuh Lounge Town, seorang remaja pirang dengan alis melingkar baru saja bangun dari kasur dan memulai aktivitas paginya...apalagi kalau bukan bersihkan tempat tidur, mandi, sikat gigi dan membuat pancake tiga lapis dengan sirup blueberry dan susu rendah lemak hangat untuk mengawali harinya.

setelah sarapan, tak lupa sanji memulai hari dengan mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah, memberi makan ayam peliharaannya dengan makanan sisa restoran kemarin dan menyerut daun-daun kelapa hingga menjadi beberapa ikat lidi.

"akhirnya jumlahnya sudah sepuluh buah...aku harus membuat lima belas ikat lidi lagi agar bisa di jual ke toko kelontong Usopp" gumamnya sambil tangan kirinya memegang sebatang daun kelapa dan tangan kanan nya menggenggam cutter pisau.

ya, perkenalkan nama pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk menyerut daun kelapa di teras luar rumah itu adalah Sanji Blackleg, usia 18th, lahir 2Maret (sanji : ditunggu kadonya yaa) dengan tinggi badan 177cm, hobby masak, obsessi ingin ikutan Master Chef international, punya restoran sendiri bernama All Blue dan ingin punya anak kembar.

Sanji hanyalah satu dari sekian juta anak yatim piatu yang tak beruntung mendapat kesempatan adopsi orangtua angkat kaya yang berkunjung ke panti asuhannya dulu hanya karna alasan sepele yaitu alis yang bentuknya aneh (bagian ujungnya melingkar mirip obat nyamuk) yang membuatnya selalu gagal mendapatkan orangtua adopsi...padahal sanji kecil hanyalah anak baik yang manis dan penurut, makanya setelah lulus SMA lebih awal (karna dia cerdas dan sempat lompat kelas setahun) di usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun...Sanji nekad keluar dari panti asuhan dan memutuskan untuk mandiri setelah diterima kerja di restoran Resort Arabasta meskipun kepala panti asuhan kurang setuju dan memintanya untuk membantunya menjadi pengawas anak-anak yatim...rumah sederhana sewanya ini juga dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama setahun ini, sebagai tambahan penghasilan...ia juga menabung uang dengan membeli beberapa ekor anak ayam yang di peliharanya dan dikembang biakkan lalu di jual ke tetangga setelah ayamnya besar, ia juga selalu mencari beberapa ikat besar daun kelapa yang didapatannya di pantai untuk diserutnya jadi sapu lidi atau dianyam jadi piring atau keranjang buah dan dijual ke toko kelontong Sogeking Usopp...selain sapu lidi Sanji juga mengumpulkan tempurung kelapa yang di jadikan arang untuk dijualnya juga ke Usopp.

rumah petakan kecil yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama ini bisa di katakan sangat sederhana, hanya satu ruang ukuran sedang yang di jadikan ruang serbaguna, seperti masak, tidur, makan dan menerima tamu, ada lemari geser yang menempel di dinding untuk menaruh tempat tidur lipat usang juga beberapa dus pakaian yang memang tak mewah, juga ada ruang kecil untuk mandi dan buang air yang juga berfunsi sebagai tempat cuci pakaian.

hari ini Sanji sedang libur istirahat, makanya ia mengisi waktunya dengan mengurus rumah dan ayam-ayamnya.

"yap! sepertinya aku harus pergi ke pantai untuk ambil daun kelapa dan kelapa tua lebih banyak lagi" gumam Sanji.

dikuncinya pintu dibawanya segulungan tali rapia plastik, sebilah golok ukuran sedang juga dompet di kantong lalu berjalan kaki ke arah pantai resort Arabasta yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dengan memakai sepatu kets hitam, kaos putih bertuliskan Marine, jaket hitam yang sudah pudar warnanya dan dan celana panjang jeans hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

.

-pantai Resort pribadi Arabasta Roronoa-

singkat kata, Sanji akhirnya sampai di pantai resort pribadi yang juga merupakan tempat kerja hariannya, Sanji mulai menyusuri seputar pantai pasir putih itu untuk mengumpulkan daun kelapa yang akan di ambil lidinya

"yo! Sanji, Ohayoo! sekarang hari liburmu khan kenapa ke sini? bukankah harusnya kau ada di rumah, katanya mau cuci baju" sapa seorang teman bernama Brook yang katanya berprofesi sebagai musisi sekaligus sebagai salah satu penjaga keamanan Resort, seorang pria berperawakan sangat kurus dan bertubuh jangkung, selalu berambut style afro dan berpakaian jas serta topi yang nyentrik...punya obsessi khusus pada tema halloween dan selalu mengatakan...'setiap hari adalah haloweeen day' sampai wajahnya sengaja di cat seperti tengkorak, begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya yang sengaja di lukis mirip tulang putih manusia.

"Ohayo Brook-san, iya nih...aku kesini mau ambil daun kelapa dan beberapa butir kelapa tua, biasa buat tambahan uang saku" jawab Sanji ringan.

"wah kebetulan sekali kau datang...semalam terjadi angin kencang besar di pantai sini...pasti banyak daun kelapa dan kelapa tua berjatuhan mengotori pantai ini, sebaiknya kau cepat kumpulkan sekarang lalu bawa pulang sebelum keduluan petugas kebersihan resort" ucap pria super kurus nan jangkung itu.

"benarkah? wah, arigatou Brook-san atas ijinnya...saya ke pantai dulu" jawabnya lalu segera pergi ke sekitar pantai.

benar saja, terlihat banyak sekali daun kelapa berserakan di sekitar pantai, begitu juga dengan kelapa tua yang berjatuhan di sembarang tempat memenuhi pasir pantai putih, bila bagi orang lain daun kelapa dan kelapa tua hanyalah seonggok sampah, namun tidak bagi Sanji...dua benda yang berasal dari pohon kelapa itu mampu menghasilkan uang untuk dirinya meskipun tak besar.

dengan semangat yang menggebu...dibukanya jaket hitam pudar miliknya lalu di sampirkan di pinggang sehingga memperlihatkan kulit lengan putih bersihnya, ia begerak sangat cepat dan gesit, sebentar saja sudah terkumpul daun kelapa hijau dan kuning yang berserakan di sekitar pantai sambil dipilah dengan daun kelapa coklat pudar yang sudah sangat layu.

saat mengumpulkan daun kelapa yang ada di sekitar pantai pasir putih itulah, Sanji sempat melihat ada seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut cepak, tubuhnya lebih jangkung daripada dirinya, berkulit tan dan usianya kira-kira sebaya dirinya sedang berdiri termenung menghadap lautan, Sanji tak bisa melihat wajahnya karna pemuda itu membelakanginya...Sanji hanya bisa membiarkan orang itu sendirian dan melanjutkan kerja sambilannya.

tanpa keduanya sadari kalau jalinan jodoh di mulai dari hal yang tak pernah di sangka sebelumnya.

setelah di bersihkan dari batang tulang daun kelapa yang paling besar lalu di ikat...alhasil Sanji mendapat delapan ikat besar daun kelapa hijau juga segunung buah kelapa tua yang siap di bawa pulang.

"fiyuhhhh! syukurlah, akhirnya bisa terkumpul lebih banyak dari hari biasa...terimakasih Tuhan atas rezekimu" ucap Sanji sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras di kening dan juga lehernya.

setelah di kumpulkan hasil kerja kerasnya di satu tempat, Sanji segera memanggul dua ikat daun kelapa besar di bahu kiri dan kanannya untuk di bawa menuju pintu keluar resort.

Sanji menyusuri pinggir pantai sambil bernyanyi riang bagai pemburu hutan yang baru saja mendapatkan seekor rusa besar hasil tembakan panah di panggulan bahunya.

"eh, perasaan tadi ada cowok berdiri di situ kan? kemana orangnya? ah mungkin dia sudah pulang...cuek saja lah, toh orang itu gak ada sangkut pautnya denganku ini" gumam Sanji sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

perasaan tak nyaman melanda Sanji...dia makin curiga karna pemudah rambut hijau lumut yang di lihatnya bisa menghilang terlalu cepat, kalau pun pemuda itu pergi, setidaknya ada jejak telapak kakinya di pasir atau sosok orang itu yang nampak dari kejauhan mengingat pesisir pantai saat ini sedang tak ada orang melintas sama sekali kecuali dirinya dan pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu...namun tak di temukan sosoknya maupun tanda-tanda keberadaan nya sama sekali.

lalu terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang yang makin lama makin kencang terdengar...

toloooong!

toloooooong!

blubb...blubbb...blubbb!...

suara kecipakan air yang di pukul cepat dan suara orang tenggelam terdengar jelas di telinga sanji...dijatuhkannya ke tanah dua ikat besar daun kelapa yang sejak tadi disampirkan di bahunya, lalu ia mencari asal suara itu.

'ada orang tenggelam, dimana orang tenggelam itu?'

setelah menaiki batu karang besar yang ada di depannya dan berdiri di puncaknya, Sanji akhirnya menemukan pria yang tenggelam itu tepat di depan batu karang yang di panjatinya...ternyata yang hampir tenggelam itu tak lain si pria rambut hijau lumut.

'tak ada waktu, aku harus menyelamatkannya sendiri!' ucap Sanji menetapkan niatnya.

dengan cepat tubuh ramping itu sudah meluncur jatuh ke dalam air laut nan biru itu, berbekal pengalaman nya belajar berenang sejak SD...sanji mampu mempraktekkan prosedur penyelamatan korban tenggelam dan membawanya kembali ke daratan pasir putih lalu melakukan prosedur CPR.

di tekannya dada korban tenggelam yang sudah telentang tak sadarkan diri lalu menghitung 1...2...3...4... lalu di pecetnya hidung dan di buka mulut korban, sanji melakukan pernafasan buatan dari mulut ke mulut, begitu seterusnya sampai sang korban tenggelam sadar...meskipun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya namun karna dalam keadaan darurat, Sanji mengindahkan semuanya.

"uhuk!...uhuk!...uhukk!" si korban tenggelam bersurai hijau lumut itu akhirnya teselamatkan dan kembali sadar, apalagi Sanji melihat reaksi orang itu yang langsung memuntahkan sisa air yang ada dalam kerongkongannya...pertanda Sanji berhasil menolong pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"kau tak apa-apa? apa kepalamu terbentur? atau tubuhmu ada yang terluka?" tanya Sanji sambil memeriksa kondisi tubuh pria yang berhasil di tolongnya.

"ti...tidak, aku tak apa-apa" jawab si rambut hijau lumut.

"syukurlah, apa kau bisa berdiri?" sanji mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke pemuda yang masih terbaring di atas pasir putih pantai"

"entahlah, kepalaku masih pusing"jawab pemuda itu.

"ya sudah, sini ku bantu duduk"Sanji mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu lalu Sanji segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tumpukan daun kelapa yang sempat di tinggalkannya tadi.

"bo...boleh tau siapa nama mu?" tanya si pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu.

"Blackleg...sanji Blackleg namaku" jawabnya.

"aku Roronoa Zoro, senang berkenalan denganmu...Sanji" ucap si pemuda rambut hijau lumut cepak itu.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Roronoa-san" kembali di panggulnya dua ikat daun kelapa itu ke atas bahunya.

"Roronoa, sepertinya...aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi di mana ya?" gumam Sanji yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Zoro.

"kau tak tahu Roronoa? kau tahu...Arabasta Roronoa Resort...lokasi sepanjang pantai ini?" tanya Zoro berusaha mengingatkan.

"oh Roronoa yang ituuu...eeeehhh?!" wajah Sanji yang tadinya tenang mendadak pucat.

'si...sial, kenapa hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan tuan muda tunggal, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan mengambili daun kelapa di lokasi kerja selama libur sehari, bakal di sangka gratifikasi nih'

"kenapa wajahmu berubah jadi seperti itu?" tanya Zoro memperhatikan Sanji yang mendadak gugup dan salah tingkah.

"eh...ti...tidak, aku..aku ha..harus segera pergi, daun kelapa ini menunggu untuk di urus secepatnya, ja..jadi se..sebaiknya anda segera pulang ka...karna sebentar lagi hu..hujan, sampai jumpa Roronoa-san" setelah membungkuk untuk memberi salam Sanji segera lari dengan cepat..menghilang di antara batang-batang pohon kelapa pantai yang tinggi.

"hei! jangan pergi dulu...aku belum memberi hadiah ucapan terima kasih karna sudah menolongku...heii! kembali!" Zoro berusaha membujuk pemuda pirang yang sudah menolongnya untuk kembali tapi sia-sia 'aissshhh! larinya cepat sekali, apa segitu daruratnya mengantar daun kelapa sampah itu sampai menerima hadiah terima kasih dari orang yang di tolongnya saja tak mau' keluh Zoro dalam hati 'ah, sudahlah...resort ini kecil, si pirang itu pasti mudah di temukan...karna kelihatannya rumahnya pasti berada di dekat sini...lihat saja nanti, sekali lagi ketemu...pasti takkan ku lepaskan lagi'

.

.

.

.

.

 **-RUMAH PETAK SANJI-**

Sanji memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru...dari gelagatnya yang ketakutan dan wajahnya menjadi pias, di jalan tadi menuju rumah ia lari hampir menabrak orang di dekatnya seperti habis bertemu setan...setelah dirinya berhasil masuk bersama dengan dua ikat daun kelapanya yang sudah di campakkan ke lantai...sanji mulai bernafas lega, di sandarkan tubuhnya di pintu hitam tripleknya.

'mimpi apa aku semalam...sampai ketemu putra tunggal boss, ah sudahlah...sebaiknya aku mandi lagi...tubuhku jadi lengket basah karna air laut tadi...tuan muda rambut hijau itu benar-benar merepotkan'

dibukanya seluruh pakaiannya yang basah lalu mandi, di sela-sela mandinya ia menyentuh bibirnya dan bergumam "my first kiss" dan ia pun teringat kalau ia secara tak sadar mencium si pemuda rambut lumut cepak itu untuk menolong nya lewat prosedur CPR dan secara tak langsung merelakan ciuman pertamanya hilang oleh pria itu.

setelah menyelesaikan mandinya dan ganti baju, Sanji ingin segera pergi mengambil sisa daun kelapanya yang tertinggal, namun hujan sudah menghalangi niatannya itu.

"ahh...sudahlah, akan ku ambil daun kelapanya besok saat cuaca sudah cerah lagi"

sambil menunggu hujan reda, Sanji pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang dan setelah makan ia pergi ke teras depan untuk menyerut daun kelapa itu dengan cepat menjadi lidi-lidi yang panjang, lalu menganyam lidi itu kembali menjadi piring atau keranjang buah,

Sanji mempelajari keahlian membuat piring lidi yang langka itu dari seorang kakek yang sudah sangat lama menghuni panti jompo yang lokasinya tak jauh dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal sejak bayi...untungnya sebelum si kakek meninggal...sanji sudah mahir membuat berbagai macam anyaman yang berbahan dasar sapu lidi, rotan, serutan bambu ataupun sedotan plastik bekas...berkat seorang nenek yang dulu mantan chef internasional di zamannya yang juga penghuni panti itu sanji juga mendapat ilmu memasak dari seluruh dunia.

yah, berkat ketekunannya yang mau belajar otodidak sejak usianya masih muda menyerap ilmu pada orang-orang tua di panti jompo itu meski mengorbankan waktu mainnya...rasanya sepadan dengan hasil yang sudah diperolehnya hari ini...hampir semua barang-barang kerajinan yang di jual di toko kelontong Usopp adalah hasil karya tangannya sendiri, seperti tirai kerang, keranjang buah lidi, piring lidi, keranjang pakaian lidi, keranjang sampah bambu, centong batok kelapa, arang batok kelapa, tikar plastik anyaman dari sedotan bekas...dan masih banyak lagi...kualitas hasilnya tentu saja lebih bagus dan tahan lama dari yang biasa Usopp dapatkan di pasar umum yang sangat mengecewakan.

 **-Monday Morning at 07:00**

Sanji sudah bangun sangat pagi seperti biasa, setelah menganyam 15 piring lidi sampai larut malam, dia juga sempat nekad kembali lagi ke pantai untuk mengambil beberapa ikat daun kelapa yang tertinggal dengan bantuan penjaga keamanan Brook, meski harus membawa senter dan jaket yang agak tebal serta beberapa kali bolak balik, akhirnya Sanji berhasil membawa semua daun kelapa yang kemarin pagi di kumpulkannya di pantai.

"yosh! gak apa-apalah 15piring dulu, kalo terlalu di forsir yang ada kesehatanku terganggu, lagipula ini hanya pengisi celengan aja...semoga Usopp senang"

Sanji menyatukan 15 piring lidi itu dalam satu renceng tali rafia lalu di bawanya berjalan melewati beberapa gang sempit sampai ia tiba di toko kelontong Usopp yang nampak baru saja buka.

"Ohayo Usopp" sapa Sanji.

"Ohayo Sanji, tumben kau datang pagi sekali" Usopp menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada barang dagangannya.

"sambil keluar berangkat kerja, sekalian saja aku ingin mengantar ini untuk aku setorkan padamu" Sanji menunjukkan rencengan piring lidinya pada Usopp.

"oh, piring lidi...berapa jumlahnya?" tanya Usopp.

"15piring"

"good, taruh saja dipojokan kanan sana"

setelah Sanji menaruh barang yang baru saja jadi di buat, ia kembali keluar toko "karyaku sudah laku berapa?"

"piring lidimu sudah laku baru 20, keranjang buah lidi baru laku 4, kalo tudung saji lidi besarmu yang tinggal satu kemarin ada orang yang sudah membelinya, kalo arang batok kelapa habis, hei Sanji sebentar lagi tahun baru...kau harus setorkan banyak batok arang kelapa padaku karna bakal banyak orang yang membelinya dalam jumlah besar untuk pesta bakar ayam dan ikan" kata Usopp sambil menghitung ulang uang yang ada di tangannya lalu di berikan pada Sanji.

"wah, arigatou atas rezekinya Usopp...oh iya, aku nanti mau buat tatakan gelas dan piring dari anyaman sedotan plastik atau anyaman bambu yang ku buat satu set juga keranjang tenteng untuk ayam, bolehkah?"

"bawa saja sampel nya ke sini dulu, kalau cakep barangnya...pasti ku pajang di toko ku"

"arigatou Usopp, saya akan buat arang batok kelapa secepatnya"

"ya sudah, pergilah...matahari makin merangkak naik, kalau kau tak cepat berangkat kerja, aku takut nanti kau di pecat"

"baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Usopp, arigatou"

Usopp hanya melambaikan tangan nya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali bekerja

.

 **-RESTORAN RESORT ARABASTA-**

Sanji seperti biasa menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan di gunakan chef untuk masak hari ini seperti sayuran yang harus di cuci bersih semuanya, melap piring dan gelas juga menajamkan pisau-pisau besar untuk memotong bahan makanan.

Sesuai prediksi, satu jam kemudian restoran ramai dengan banyaknya pengunjung...tapi chef utama sedang sakit, membuat semua kru dapur bingung.

"Sanji, bagaimana ini?...tuan Racheff pingsan di apartemennya dan sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit, sementara pengunjung restoran sudah memesan makanan, aku takut...hieks...aku takut..." isak Maya, salah satu kru dapur menangis.

"sudahlah, biar tanggung jawab chef utama sementara aku yang handel sampai tuan racheff sehat, baiklah...kita lakukan yang terbaik yang kita bisa"

Dan posisi sanji yang awalnya adalah asisten chef hari ini menjadi Chef utama sementara Maya dan Joceline...dua wanita yang menjadi kru dapur kini naik pangkat sementara menjadi asisten chef.

.

.

.

"sarapan hari ini menu spesialnya apa Lee-ahjussi?" tanya Zoro yang kini duduk di bangku ruang VIP bersama salah satu butler berkebangsaan Korea selatan, tuan Lee Zhou mi.

"anu tuan muda, menu special hari ini adalah nasi goreng beijing, nasi goreng kimchi dan nasi goreng ikan teri pedas" jawab ahjussi Lee.

"nasi goreng ikan teri pedas? Sepertinya menu baru nih...baiklah, aku minta satu dan minumnya aku minta segelas es teh manis dan segelas susu"

"baik tuan muda, mohon tunggu sebentar"

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 10 menit akhirnya makanan pesanan Zoro sudah tersedia di meja makan, Zoro segera mencicpinya sedikit

'hmmm, enak, renyah...pedasnya pas' gumam Zoro dalam hati.

"ahjussi Lee, siapa yang memasak ini? Rasanya lain, apa paman Racheff membuat resep baru?" tanya Zoro.

"oh, gomen tuan muda Roronoa...chef utama racheff-san sedang sakit, untuk sementara yang memasak hari ini adalah tuan Blackleg"

"tuan blackleg?" tanya Zoro lagi...'sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu'

"nee Roronoa-san, tuan Sanji Blackleg" jelas ahjussi Lee.

'ah, ternyata pemuda pemungut daun kelapa itu yang masak...aku baru tahu kalau masakannya ternyata seenak ini' gumam Zoro dalam hati.

"panggilkan Sanji blackleg ke sini sekarang"

"ha'i Roronoa-san" jawab ahjussi Lee buru-buru beranjak menuju dapur.

.

.

Di dapur, Sanji terlihat sangat sibuk, satu tangannya memegang erat gagang penggorengan dan satu tangan lain sedang mengaduk-aduk masakan, tampaknya sanji sedang mengolah sayuran segar.

"Sanji, kau di panggil Roronoa-san" panggil ahjussi Lee...namun tak di respon karna tampaknya Sanji masih fokus pada masakan dan tak mendengar panggilan ahjussi Lee.

Satu tangan mungil menepuk bahu Sanji sehingga dia menoleh ke arah tepukan bahunya

"Sanji, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya, kau di panggil ahjussi Lee...beliau bilang kalau kau di panggil tuan Roronoa untuk menghadap" kata Maya, si gadis bersurai hitam itu mengambil alih penggorengan yang sejak tadi di pegang Sanji.

"tuan Roronoa memanggilku?"tanya Sanji mengkonfirmasi.

"iya, pergilah, lepas apron mu dan perbaiki penampilanmu itu" ucap .

Setelah Sanji merapikan penampilannya dan melepas apronnya, ia keluar bersama seorang butler setenga baya yaitu ahjussi Lee.

.

.

.

"tuan Roronoa memanggil saya?" tanya Sanji.

"ya, aku memanggilmu...apakabar blondie?" seulas seringai Zoro membuat Sanji kaget...wajah dan rambut familiar yang tak pernah Sanji lupa.

"ka...kau!"

"senang bertemu denganku...eh tuan Blackleg? Atau ku panggil saja kau blondie" Zoro mengangkat sedikit gelas minuman ice tea nya di sertai seringai di wajahnya.

"ada keperluan apa tuan muda datang kemari?" tanya sanji sopan, ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda bersurai hijau itu benar-benar putra pemilik resort besar ini.

"apa ya? Bisa di bilang aku ingin menawarkan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna sudah menolongmu, juga masakan mu yang ternyata sangat enak sekali" ucap Zoro yang memuji tapi seringainya membuat pujian jadi terdengar tak tulus.

"katakan saja to the point, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ujar Sanji datar.

"simpel, aku ingin kau mulai sekarang tinggal denganku di mansion pribadiku dan mengurus makan ku tiap hari,dan aku tak menerima penolakan?"

"apa tak ada pilihan lain?" tanya Sanji lagi.

"tidak ada"

"terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku tak bisa pindah sekarang karna aku sedang sibuk, permisi tuan muda Roronoa" lalu Sanji berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan restoran menuju dapur restoran.

'menarik...anak ini benar-benar menarik...aku tak sabar mengerjainya sebentar lagi' gumam Zoro dalam hati.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**GREEN HAIR AND BLONDIE LOVE STORY**

 **zorroXSanji**

 **Mpreg/ a little boy born /complicated family problem**

 **character own : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Story : gubahan dari cerita berbahasa inggris dan yang melanjutkannya adalah aku d14napink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Now I meet you again**

 **-Restoran Resort Arabasta-**

malam telah datang menyapa, suasana pantai menjadi gelap dan dingin tapi tak menutupi suara ombak yang tetap berisik dan menenangkan hati para pelaut dan peselancar ombak, hari ini Sanji baru saja selesai bekerja sebagai ketua chef utama sementara menggantikan tuan Racheff yang saat ini sedang sakit sehingga beliau harus di rawat sementara di rumah sakit.

setelah ia selesai membantu kru untuk membersihkan peralatan masak, merapikan bangku serta meja dan membuang sampah...saatnya bagi sanji untuk pulang...tapi sebelum pulang, masih ada satu kegiatan sampingan yang tak pernah di lewatkan satu hari pun, apalagi kalau bukan mencari kelapa yang berjatuhan di sekitar pantai resort.

setelah karungnya penuh dengan berbutir-butir kelapa yang berat, Sanji segera beranjak dari pantai dan berjalan menuju daerah kumuh di mana pondok kecilnya berada.

"ahhh...lelah sekali sampai tanganku merah-merah semua, aku baru tahu kalau pekerjaan sebagai chef itu ternyata sangat tak mudah, untungnya semua pengunjung menyukai menu masakan yang kurancang hari ini...apalagi hari ini di pantai banyak sekali kelapa jatuh yang ku kumpulkan...terimakasih Tuhan atas rezekimu hari ini" gumamnya.

di taruhnya sekarung penuh kelapa tua yang lumayan berat sedari tadi ada di punggungnya ke lantai teras, di sekanya peluh yang mengalir di kening dan wajah dekat telinganya menggunakan sapu tangan tuanya.

"malam ini juga harus mengupas kelapa tua dan membakar tempurungnya sampai jadi arang di pekarangan depan rumah supaya besok pagi tinggal di kemas plastik dan diserahkan ke Usopp" gumam Sanji.

ia mendekati depan pintu rumahnya seraya tangannya meraba kantong untuk mencari kunci pintu rumahnya...setelah menemukan kunci rumahnya, sebelum kunci rumahnya menyentuh lubang kunci...satu tepukan sudah menepuk bahunya, membuat Sanji kaget.

"hei blondie!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang punggungnya.

di putarnya kepala berikut tubuhnya ke arah datangnya suara, ternyata yang menyapa...siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan muda rambut rumput hijau beserta dua bodyguard bertubuh tinggi besar mengapit sang tuan muda berkulit tan itu.

"bikin kaget aja...mau apa kau ke sini tuan muda rambut rumput?" jawab Sanji kesal karna tepukan bahunya tadi membuat nya kaget dan hampir jantungan.

"apa lagi kalau bukan menjemputmu pulang ke rumahku, pirang! kalau bukan karna kau yang menyelamatkan nyawaku, sudah dari tadi ku gilas kau pakai penghalus aspal besi jalan raya!"

"aku tak butuh tinggal di rumah mewahmu, rumah kecil ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku berteduh dari panas dan hujan, ngomong-ngomong...darimana kau tau alamat rumahku?"

"kau lupa kalau aku putra pemilik sah Arabasta resort dan kau salah satu pegawaiku, pirang? jadi tak usah banyak alasan dan lekas berkemas untuk pindah malam ini, kutunggu dalam waktu 15 menit atau semua temanmu di divisi dapur akan mendapat surat PHK tanpa pesangon esok pagi"

"KAUU! benar-benar iblis kepala hijau pemaksa dan semaunya!" raung Sanji geram.

"terima kasih, akan ku anggap itu pujian manis, alis obat nyamuk" jawab Zoro yang masih duduk nyaman di kursi teras denga kaki di lipatnya tinggi.

setelah pintu rumah berhasil di buka sembari grundel-grundel kesal, Sanji segera menaruh sekarung kelapa tua yang berhasil di kumpulkan dari pantai yang sengaja di sandarkan di dalam sudut ruang tamunya, saat Zoro ingin masuk tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya tertutup dengan kencangnya tepat di depan hidungnya...ahhh sepertinya uke pirang kita sedang merajuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-RORONOA MANSION-**

.

beberapa menit berlalu dan sedikit paksaan, Sanji yang membawa hanya satu koper pakaian harian dan baju kerja akhirnya berhasil di boyong Zoro ke rumah megahnya yang di sebutnya sebagai mansion.

"welcome to ma' house, mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku termasuk mengurus keperluan harianku dan makanku"

"memangnya keluargamu sedang krisis atau raja pelit ya? sampai urusan makan dan keperluan pribadimu saja harus aku yang mengurus...atau kau tak mampu lagi menggaji pembantu?" celetuk Sanji sadis.

"ha..ha..ha! lucu sekali, tebakanmu sangat salah pirang...aku sengaja melakukan ini hanya untuk menjalani nazarku untuk menjadikan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku menjadi lebih dekat di sisiku, baik itu pria maupun wanita, lagipula masakanmu sangat enak dan beda dari yang lain makanya aku ingin kau yang menjadi koki pribadiku" jelas Zoro.

Zoro mengantar Sanji ke satu kamar di lantai dua yang pintu dobelnya bercat putih, diserahkannya kunci kamar ke tangan Sanji "ini pintu kamar barumu, dan kuncinya...kau harus bangun dan memasak sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam ku dan jangan sampai telat...tentu saja kau tetap mendapat uang gaji seperti halnya pegawai lain tapi dengan bayaran tiga kali lipat dari penghasilanmu sebagai asisten koki saat ini"

"personal chef? kau menyuruhku packing pakaianku dan menyuruhku tinggal di sini untuk menjadi koki pribadimu?"

"ya benar, memang pekerjaan mudah untukmu tapi memang termasuk pekerjaan halal khan?" jawab Zoro.

"ta..tapi bagaimana pekerjaanku di Restoran Resort Arabasta?" tanya Sanji.

"mulai besok kau sudah resmi berhenti di restoran resort itu untuk mengurusku karna tuan Racheff sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa...apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

"kau boleh menonaktifkan ku bekerja di resort Arabasta tapi kau tak bisa menyuruhku meninggalkan pekerjaan sampinganku selama bertahun-tahun...kau dengar? untuk yang satu ini kau tak berhak melarangku"

"memang apa pekerjaan sampingan mu itu pirang?"

"a...aku bekerja sampingan sebagai pembuat kerajinan tangan berbahan dasar lidi dan tempurung kelapa...penghasilannya yang ku dapat memang tak besar tapi aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini, setidaknya bisa memenuhi celengan ku"

"asalkan pekerjaan sampinganmu itu tak mengganggu jam kerjamu sebagai koki pribadiku aku rasa tak masalah, aku ijinkan...baiklah, bila tak ada pertanyaan atau sanggahan...sampai jumpa esok pagi" Zoro segera pergi meninggalkan Sanji yang masih tetap diam terpaku dengan pikiran yang blank.

.

.

.

.

.

matahari pagi yang cerah mulai menampakkan sinar nya yang berwarna kuning emas ke celah-celah korden kamar besar itu.

mata biru langit itu membuka perlahan dan reaksinya terkesiap karna maendapati dirinya tak lagi berada di kamar rumahnya yang sudah di kenalinya selama ini.

'aku dimana?...ahhh, aku ingat...rumah mewah si rambut rumput...semalam dia benar-benar seenaknya sekali menyeretku untuk tinggal di sini' keluhnya dalam hati.

di lirikknya jam weker yang ditaruh di meja nakas, sudah jam 05:00 pagi, waktunya masak sarapan untuk dirinya dan si tuan muda kepala hijau itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-ruang dapur utama-**

bahan makanan yang di temukan di kulkas dan lemari makan sangat lengkap buat sanji yang hobi masak membuatnya gatal untuk mengolah semua bahan masakan itu, nampak Sanji sedang sibuk memasak pancake blue berries&cheese di atas wajan teflon pipihnya, di buatnya masing-masing empat dadar pancake yang kematangannya sempurna, karna Sanji tak tahu apa minuman kesukaan Zoro, di buatnyalah jus blueberries smoothie sebanyak dua gelas.

tepat jam 7 hasil masakannya sudah di taruhnya di meja makan dan di tatanya dengan rapi, namun si rambut rumput belum juga terlihat turun dari kamarnya.

Sanji naik ke atas berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Zoro karna waktu hampir menunjukkan jam 8 pagi

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

benar-benar tak ada jawaban setelah ia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Zoro berkali-kali, akhirnya dengan terpakasa Sanji masuk dan membuka selimut bed cover yang membungkus tubuh si kepala hijau itu seperti kepompong ulat dan wajah bodohnya terlihat seperti mahluk pemalas siap di tabok.

"hei tuan muda pemalas, lekas kau bangun, mandi dan sarapan...atau pancake jatahmu ku berikan pada frozen anjing siberian husky mu itu"

Zoro tiba-tiba langsung membuka matanya...

"baik...baiklah, aku akan bangun tapi jangan pernah kau berikan pancake ku pada anjing itu, kau dengar?"

 **BLAM!**

suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan kuatnya, terdengar nyaring di ruangan luas nan besar itu, Sanji hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil bantu membereskan kamar Zoro yang bagaikan kapal pecah, kamar luas benuansa, kuning, hijau dan putih.

Sanji sudah duduk santai di meja makan memotong pancake dan memakannya dengan gaya elegan... di liriknya si tuan muda rambut rumput yang memakai baju santainya yang seperti orang desa, apa lagi kalau bukan kaos lengan pendek tipis berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam dan kain penghangat perut berwarna hijau yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga, sebentar lagi kau harus ke kantor kan? jadi makan lah pancake itu tanpa terburu-buru agar tak tersedak"

tanpa membalas ucapan Sanji, Zoro langsung memakan pancake yang sudah di potongnya itu dalam satu suapan besar...

"ummmmmmmmmmm~ lembut, empuk, serasa meleleh di mulut, tak menyesal aku memilihmu untuk menjadi personal chef ku" tukas Zoro.

"hn" hanya itu tanggapan Sanji secara singkat yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di bahu.

setelah Zoro selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Sanji segera membereskan piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur ketika Zoro sudah beranjak pergi dari ruang makan yang luas.

"aku akan pulang untuk makan siang jadi ku harap kau mempersiapkan makan siang untukku mulia pukul 11 siang" pesan Zoro.

"memang lokasi tempat kerjamu di mana?"

"di gedung Arabasta building boulevard barat sebrang cafe casablanca" jawab Zoro.

"tunggu aku 3 menit saja di sini, jangan ke mana-mana"

"kenapa aku harus menunggu?"

"pokoknya tunggu saja dulu di sini" Sanji segera menghilang menuju pintu dapur.

sesuai ucapannya, setelah 3 menit dia kembali dengan kotak yang di bungkus kain lap bersih yang juga di masukkan dalam kantong plastik...juga ada termos minumnya.

"aku tahu kau tak mungkin bisa sempat pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar makan siang karna sibuk, jadi aku membuatkanmu ini...jangan di buka sekarang...makanlah saat jam makan siang, jangan lupa kotak bekal kosongnya di bawa pulang...jangan sampai tertinggal" pesannya.

'kotak bekal? jadi ingat jaman TK dulu, jadi penasaran...apa isinya' pikir Zoro dalam hati.

Zoro akhirnya pergi untuk bekerja di hari senin pagi yang cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

beberapa minggu berlalu dengan cepatnya tahu-tahu sudah dua bulan Sanji tinggal di rumah Zoro, sesekali Sanji ijin pulang ke rumahnya yang lama untuk sekedar membersihkan rumahnya, menyelesaikan kerja sambilan menganyam lidi di rumah dan mencuci pakaiannya yang kotor.

hari ini Sanji memakai apron soft yellow dengan sulaman bunga matahari di bagian kantong...apron kesayangannya, lalu merancang menu baru yang tak biasa baginya.

"ahh...hari ini aku jadi mau masak sup sosis sayur, juga ikan tuna telur pedas... menu makan malam hari ini terbilang mewah buatku, tapi tak tahulah kalau Zoro, mungkin baginya menu makan malam hari ini terlalu biasa" gumam Sanji sambil tangannya masih memotong-motong wortel dan buncis dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya di talenan dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

 **TUK!**

 **TUK!**

 **TUK!**

suara talenan yang berbunyi ketika pisau memotong wortel yang mulai terbelah satu persatu seperti musik lembut di ruang dapur, bagi sanji...suara makanan yang di potong atau suara masakan yang berbuih mendidih seperti suara musik yang menenangkan hati.

belum sampai sejam,,,,,masakan telah siap, tinggal mengupas jus tomat campur red guava...finish! dan masakan sudah siap di letakkan di meja makan.

'Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!' suara dering telpon memecah konsentrasinya, Sanji yang sedang mengupas jambu merah terpaksa harus menaruh buah yang baru setengah di kupas dan pisau pengupasnya ke atas meja, di lapnya tangannya yang basah ke apron lalu di angkatnya telpon yang tertempel di dinding.

"hallo, kediaman Roronoa, disini" sapa Sanji.

"blondie, aku ada rapat dan kali ini aku langsung ganti baju dan pergi untuk ke pesta pembukaan kantor baru temanku Kim moobin yang yang baru tiba dari Busan-korea selatan...jadi aku tak bisa makan malam di rumah saat ini, maaf" dan hubungan komunikasi telpon itu akhirnya terputus tanpa sempat sanji mengajukan keberatan ataupun protes...

Sanji benar-benar sangat marah dan kesal karna sikap Zoro yang mulai semaunya...di bantingnya gagang telpon tua itu ke tempatnya dan melepas kasar apronnya...

"duuuh...apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan masakan yang sudah jadi ini? sayang banget kalau harus terbuang percuma..."

.

.

.

.

.

semua makanan yang hendak di sajikan kembali di simpannya dalam kulkas, bahkan Sanji hanya memakannya sedikit karna dia masih sangat kesal pada sikap sanji yang semaunya sendiri.

karna sangat ngantuk, Sanji tertidur di sofa ruang tamu hingga suara pintu yang menjeblak membuatnya kaget dan terbangun

waktu menunjukkan pukul 01:22 malam, Zoro nampak berjalan sempoyongan...dan bau alkohol menyengat jadi tercium lewat hembusan nafasnya.

"Zoro, kau sudah pulang?"

"kau...hik!...can...tik...sekali HIK!...karna kau sangat...HIK! menggoda...jadi...HIK! layani aku ...malam ini HIK!" ucapan Zoro membuat Sanji kaget dan tak siap ketika Zoro mencengkramnya dan menggendongnya di bahu hingga dirinya di bawa ke kamar ruang atas

"Zoro, apa yang kau lakukan?lepaskan...LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" Sanji meronta-ronta...ingin melepaskan diri dari gendongan Zoro tapi tak bisa, seakan kekuatannya tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan Zoro, padahal perawakan tubuh tand tinggi badannya hampir sama.

tubuh Sanji akhirnya jatuh di ranjang empuk king size yang sangat besar, sangat muat untuk di tiduri 5 anak yatim piatu di panti asuhannya...sayangnya ranjang luas itu di miliki pria bersurai rumput yang kini menatap tubuhnya seakan menelanjangi seraya ingin memakannya.

kemeja putihnya sudah direnggutnya paksa dari tubuh putih Sanji, celana panjang dan celana dalamnya pun sudah di buang Zoro entah kemana...bisa di bilang...tubuhnya sudah benar-benar telanjang polos sama sekali.

Sanji makin merinding ketika Zoro yang sudah tak memakai pakaian atasan...kini sedang membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membuka celana panjangnya sendiri di depan Sanji tanpa malu sedikitpun.

'oh tidak...selamatkan keperjakaan ku kali ini Tuhan' Sanji berdoa seperti ini memang tak main-main...karna jujur dari gelagat Zoro yang dari tatapan bernafsunya itu membuatnya merinding...di pastikan...Sanji akan kesulitan berjalan esok pagi

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NB : next chap...NC ZoroXSanji, so prepare you all...

 **Author Note :**

Ohayo Gozaimassu! my name is d14napink dan pen name ku ini juga termasuk twitter name ku _d14napink._

yang menebak kalau fanfic ini mirip cerita di fic sebelah dalam bahasa inggris (yang aku sendiri lupa judulnya apa) you are correct...kalian benar...cerita ini sengaja ku buat dalam bahasa indonesia dengan mengambil ide dari fic sebelah yang judulnya entah apa aku lupa tapi alurnya awal hampir sama...namun di tangan ku cerita ini ku buat alurnya sendiri berbeda di pertengahan dan hasil akhirnya sama sekali kejutan yang berbeda...kenapa aku memilih cerita ini untuk ku gubah dalam bahasa indonesia dan menuliskannya ulang...karena...pertama, aku sudah suka cerita ini ...lalu aku baca sendiri di author note pemilik cerita yang asli bilang kalau dia tak ingin melanjutkannya lagi karna writer block / stuck ide, dan kebetulan...aku punya banyak ide yang berbeda sama sekali alurnya dan berinisiatif melanjutkannya sampai selesai, akan ada konflik, NC daaaaan hasil akhir yang takkan kalian sangka-sangka...so silahkan folow story ku untuk membaca kelanjutan ceritanya...thank you very much...


	3. Chapter 3

**GREEN HAIR AND BLONDIE LOVE STORY**

zorroXSanji

Mpreg/ a little boy born /complicated family problem

character own : Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Story : d14napink

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Help me please...**

.

.

pakaian yang terkoyak tersebar di tiap sudut kamar, satu tubuh bersurai pirang terlihat lemas dengan tubuh penuh kissmark dibeberapa titik di kulitnya yang putih juga tetesan darah beserta cairan kental putih mengalir di male single hole nya mengotori sprei berantakan tak berbentuk itu, terlihat sekali si pirang pemilik tubuh penuh kissmark itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

di edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling seperti mengingat ada dimana dia kini berada...si pirang agak kaget ketika mendapati kalau kasur yang di tidurinya tak hanya dirinya saja yang menggunakan tapi juga seseorang bersurai hijau cepak yang juga tanpa pakaian seperti dirinya, si rambut rumput masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"agh!" keluhnya terlihat kesakitan ketika dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri di bagian selangkanya.

tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya...ia terus berusaha berjalan dengan gemetar ke kamar mandi meski harus merangkak.

'BLAM' suara pintu yang sudah ditutup terdengar tak begitu keras.

dengan berpegangan pada tepi washtafel kamar mandi Sanji melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin besar yang sengaja dibuat hampir setinggi satu meter di dalam kamar mandi mewah...terlihat menyedihkan, ada sedikit darah mengering di sudut bibirnya, ada banyak tanda kissmark yang terlihat di hampir seluruh tubuhnya...sampai ke punggung bahkan ada lebam biru besar di paha bagian dalam dekat selangka, ada memar di kedua pergelangan tangannya seperti bekas ikatan tangan juga sesuatu yang berwarna putih susu yang masih mengalir sampai ke pergelangan kaki bersama darah di lubang rektumnya.

perutnya yang rata jadi agak membuncit dan ada suara 'gluk-gluk' tiap dirinya bergerak...saat perutnya di tekan sedikit yg keluar cairan putih susu mengalir dari rektumnya.

"ughh! sakit,...apa yang terjadi padaku... hiks!" rektumnya terasa perih seperti ada yang robek di holenya membuatnya kesulitan berjalan.

dalam pandangan kabur, Sanji berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya belum lama...

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"please Zoro...don't...aarrgh!"

Zoro menghempaskan Sanji ke ranjang, lalu dengan cepat ia duduk di perut Sanji dan mengikat kedua tangan di headbed besi dengan memanfaatkan dasi yang tersampir lepas di bahu Zoro.

Sanji berusaha melepas ikatan dasi kuat yang membelenggung tangannya namun sia-sia...terlalu kuat dan Sanji terlalu takut sampai tenaganya hilang karna lemas ketakutan.

"meski kau berteriak keras sekuat tenaga, tak mungkin ada yang mendengar...malam ini kau milikku, blondie"

di koyaknya pakaian Sanji yang hanya kaos putih tipis dan celana panjang piyama hingga tak berbentuk sama sekali.

Sanji berusaha berontak dan menendang namun sia-sia, Zoro yang dalam keadaan mabuk jauh lebih kuat.

pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Sanji yang tertinggal hanyalah kemeja putih lengan panjang tipis yang sudah hilang beberapa kancingnya,dada dan perut terbuka membuat Zoro gelap mata dan tak henti-hentinya menelusuri tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan Zoro dan meninggalkan kismark yang banyak di tiap ciuman nafsunya.

Zoro juga segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sambil menjepit Sanji erat di kedua belah kakinya ia duduk di atas perut Sanji.

tubuh Sanji terlentang pasrah ia berusaha bangun namun segera di tindih Zoro setelah kedua kakinya di lebarkan tanpa persiapan apapun, di arahkan penisnya di single male holenya, Sanji yang tak sadar masih meronta dan mengerang minta di lepaskan.

"saatnya makan malam...itadakimassu~" seringai Zoro tercetak jelas membuat Sanji waspada.

"AAARRGGHHHH!..."

ada sesuatu yang masuk secara paksa ke dalam lubang manholenya dalam sekali hentak membuat tangan Sanji mencengkram pergelangan tangan Zoro lebih erat karna rasanya sangat sakit.

tubuh Sanji terhentak-hentak kuat tanpa bisa di hentikan lagi sedangkan Zoro terlihat puas meski peluh mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya "sial, kau ternyata rasanya sangat nikmat, jauh lebih sempit daripada wanita perawan sekalipun...aagh!"

clokh!

clokh!

clokh!

clokh!

"ah...ah...ah...hentikan..eegh! Zoro please stop! ah...ahh!" kedua tangan Sanji mengapai bantal dan guling lalu merematnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit perihnya pada lubang yang di terobos paksa Zoro.

"sooo tight! ah...ah...ah! oh...yesssshhh!" Zoro meracau tak karuan, pinggulnya masih terus menghentak-hentak dengan kecepatan penuh.

"hiks ...ah...hiks...no...hiks...ah!...hiks...stop...ah!...zo...ro-san...ahh~!" Sanji berusaha mendorong tubuh Zoro untuk menjauh tapi percuma...Zoro tak bergeser seinci pun dari tubuhnya.

"ah...ah...se..sedikit...lagihhhh!...ahh..ah!" kedua tangan Zoro yang menahan dua kaki Sanji yang terbuka lebar mencengkram erat hingga membuat lebam yang tercetak jelas di siku lutut bagian dalam.

"SANJIII!..." benihnya keluar banyak sekali seperti air keran yang menyemprot maksimal membuat perutnya terasa penuh.

akhirnya Zoro mencapai puncak nafsunya berbarengan dengan Sanji hingga ia hampir pingsan karna tubuhnya remuk redam juga shock.

"cih, dasar lemah... baru sebentar saja sudah pingsan, tubuhmu lebih nikmat ternyata... sepertinya tak salah kalau aku menambah ronde bersenang-senangku"

dibaliknya tubuh kurus Sanji tanpa melepaskan tautan penisnya di dalam lubang rektum Sanji membuat penisnya terasa di plintir dan membuat Sanji tengkurap seperti posisi doggy style..

"ahhh sssshhh! fuck! lubangmu menjepitku erat sekali, karna kau bersalah sudah membuatku turn On...bersiaplah menerima hukuman berikutnya bitch!"

dan hentakan kuat ke bekalang tubuhnya membuat kedua kaki Sanji yang menopang jadi tambah lemas tak bertenaga.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

"hils! aku kotor...aku sangat kotor... bagaimana aku menghadapi tatapan orang di luar sana, apa yang harus ku katakan pada ibu panti asuhan kalau tahu aku ternyata sudah kotor, hiks!"

"a..aku pria, ya... aku ini pria, meski baru pertama kalinya aku di setubuhi paksa, aku tak mungkin sampai hamil, karna aku bukan wanita...Sanji...berpikirlah positif... anggap kejadian ini sama seperti kau kecelakaan motor lalu tabrakan dengan tronton karna kecerobohanmu, seiring waktu pasti peristiwa ini terlupakan... ayolah Sanji berpikirlah positif" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

peristiwa kelam itu sudah lewat beberapa hari, tapi masih membuat Sanji trauma, nampaknya Zoro tak mengingat kejadian itu saat ia terbangun di jam 10 pagi di hari minggu.

Sanji juga sebisa mungkin menghindar satu ruangan denga Zoro, ia tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai pegawai Zoro, ia masih mengerjakan tugasnya membersihkan rumah, merawat kebun dan memasak tiga kali sehari untuk Zoro.

.

.

.

sampai suatu hari, ia mendapat penyakit yang membuatnya was-was.

"oooekkkhhh! ugh! uhuk! uhuk!" Sanji mual muntah akhir-akhir ini... selalu setiap pagi menjelang dan jeda mual muntahnya agak lama.

"duuuh, apa mungkin karna aku sering makan masakan instant ya jadinya mual muntah begini? perutku jadi sakit" keluh Sanji.

ia jadi penghuni baru wastafel kamar mandi dan kloset tiap matahari pagi muncul.

"sanji, mana sarapannya?" tegur Zoro di lantai bawah ruang makan.

"se... sebentar!"

setelah cuci muka, ganti baju dan sikat gigi, Sanji segera turun menuju meja makan.

"maaf, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sedang tak enak badan, bagaimana kalau menu sarapan hari ini roti bakar selai keju atau sandwich?" tawar Sanji.

"kau sakit? apa perlu ku antar ke dokter?"

"arigatou atas tawarannya, sa... saya bisa lakukan sendiri"

"baiklah, siang ini juga setelah aku berangkat kerja...kuijinkan kau pergi periksa diri ke dokter hari ini juga, jangan remehkan gejala sakit ringan"

"baik" jawab Sanji pelan.

.

.

.

.

setelah Zoro pergi berangkat kerja menggunakan mobil ferrari merahnya, Sanji berangkat sendiri ke rumah sakit tak lama kemudian menggunakan bis umum.

'aku sakit apa? aku jadi takut sendiri' ia makin gelisah sambil tangannya meremat ujung kemeja abu-abunya.

pakaian yang di kenakan hari ini hanya kemeja abu-abu, rompi hitam tak di kancing dan celana jeans hitam, tak lupa sepatu kets abu-abu dengan tas postman bag ukuran sedang berwarna hitam melingkari bagu dan pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **-RSUD Arabasta island-**

di satu rumah sakit umum daerah di Arabasta akhirnya Sanji mendaftarkan diri di bagian poli umum

"bisa di ceritakan keluhan anda tuan balckleg?" tanya seorang dokter wanita bername tag Dr. Yui Akamichi

"saya mual muntah tiap pagi dok, sejak dua hari lalu...padahal saya selalu makan makanan sehat dan minum air hagat karna saya chef jadi sangat mengeri apa saja asupan makanan sehat"

"makanan yang anda konsumsi dua hari terakhir itu apa, kalau anda bisa ingat?"

"waktu itu saya makan salad sayur buah dan minum air putih biasa"

"sering minum beralkohol atau makanan ekstrim seperti makan daging mentah mungkin?"

"tak pernah karna usia saya baru 17 tahun, saya tak berani minum akohol sebelum usia legal 21 tahun" jawab Sanji.

"silahkan berbaring ke bed, saya akan periksa dulu"

setelah Sanji berbaring di bed, sang dokter mulai memeriksa kondisi pernafasan Sanji lewat stetoskop lalu memeriksa perut Sanji dengan menekannya perlahan.

setelah sang dokter kembali duduk ke mejanya dan menulis sesuatu, sanji bangkit dari ranjang pasien.

"apa saya kena gejala keracunan dok? apa ini gejala penyakit kanker usus?" tanya Sanji yang mulai ketakutan.

"saya tak bisa menyimpulkan secara pasti sebelum diadakan test lab" sang dokter menyerahkan tabung plastik mirip obat kapsul dengan label namanya yang di plester " kau isi tabung ini dengan urinmu setengah penuh, lalu serahkan tabung itu ke suster diluar...nanti kau segera pindah ke dokter spesialis hari ini juga setelah hasil labnya keluar ya?

"baik dokter"

.

.

.

.

Sanji masih tak mengerti mengapa dirinya di oper ke Spesialis kandungan dan makin tak paham ketika dokter memvonisnya kabar yang membuat tubuhnya lemas serasa tak bertulang.

"setelah saya baca hasil lab anda ternyata pria dengan kondisi male pregnant langka dan sekali lagi selamat, anda hamil 4 minggu" ucap dokter spesialis kandungan setengah baya yang bernme tag Dr. Kureha.

"a... apa?! sa... saya ha... hamil dok?" ucap sanji gagap, otaknya langsung blank

"anda tak bercanda khan dok?"

"apakah ucapan seorang dokter spesialis kandungan yang diakui 48 negara ini terdengar bercanda di telingamu, tuan blackleg?"

"ta.. tapi"

"anda mungkin belum percaya khan? baiklah, sebaiknya anda berbaring di bed dan saya akan segera membuktikan ucapan saya" Dr. Kureha menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur seperti meminta Sanji berbaring di sana.

setelah Sanji rebahan di bed, dibukanya kemeja Sanji, dibaluri perutnya dengan gel dingin dan satu alat seperi mouse ber-roll di ujungnya membuat Sanji makin bingung.

"lihat di layar monitor itu" tunjuk Dr. Kureha "yang berwarna hitam melingkar itu rahim mu dan itu embrionya... sudah terlihat kan? sepertinya kau punya kabar gembira ke tiga tuan blackleg, embrionya ada dua... artinya anak anda kembar, aku rasa ini berita bagus untuk pasangan anda"

Sanji hanya bisa menunduk dan mulai menangis.

"do... dokter, apakah aku bisa untuk..."

"kau berpikir untuk menggugurkannya khan? kalau kau wanita mungkin bisa tapi karna kau pria kemungkinan nya adalah... tidak bisa sama sekali. selain nyawa bayi itu hilang, nyawamu sendiri ikut hilang karna rahim mu itu rentan itu khusus bagi male pregnant hal sangat tak boleh untuk aborsi"

"ja... jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"saranku tetap pertahankan bayimu sekuat tenaga yang kau bisa, mereka tak bersalah karna mereka memang tak minta di lahirkan tapi mereka berhak untuk hidup karna kelak ketika kau tua nanti ada mereka yang menjadi penjagamu dan penghibur hari tuamu dengan banyak cucu dan cicit di sisimu... kau takkan menyesal mempertahankan mereka, nak" ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

ucapan sang dokter itu membuat Sanji tersentuh, bahkan saat kakinya sudah sampai di kediaman mewah Zoro dengan surat pemberitahuan kehamilannya beserta foto USG nya... ucapan sang dokter masih terngiang jelas.

'aku akan tetap mempertahankan kalian, bahkan meski bumi rumtuh sekalipun karna keluarga kandungku hanya ada kalian sekarang ini' janji Sanji dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Roronoah Mansion-**

Sanji mulai rajin minum susu ibu hamil yang sengaja di taruh dalam toples kedap udara sebagai penyamaran, ia juga memakan makanan organik dan vitamin supaya bayi dalam kandungannya sehat, tanpa terasa kandungannya memasuki bulan kedua.

"tadaima" sapa Zoro.

"okarie" jawab Sanji.

ternyata hari itu Zoro datang bersama seorang wanita bersurai biru terang panjang yang belum di ketahui namanya, si wanita masih menggelendot manja di lengan Zoro seperti di lem.

"maaf, aku lupa perkenalkan Vivi... dia Sanji Blackleg, dia yang mengurus rumah ini dan Sanji perkenalkan ini Vivi Nevertari"

"hallo Sanji, aku Nevertari Vivi, putri bungsu bangsawan Arabasta, pemilik pulau cantik ini"

"yoroshiku Nevertari Hime"

"bawakan koper-koperku di bagasi mobil, Sanji... ahhh~ dimana kamarku, Zoro?" si gadis angkuh mulai menampakkan sikap bossynya.

"maaf Nevertari-san, saya hanya chef dan pengurus rumah, bukan porter"

"apa?! kau itu cuma pembantu di sini jadi jangan banyak tingkah"

"maaf Nevertari-san, dalam surat perjanjian tertulis kalau majikan saya hanya tuan Roronoa Zoro, pekerjaan yang saya lakukan hanya bertanggung jawab untuk asupan makanan tuan roronoa tiga kali sehari dan mengurus kebersihan rumah, dalam perjanjian tak tertulis kalau saya bukan jadi porter dadakan orang lain selain tuan zoro dan keluarga kandungnya"

"mungkin saya saat ini hanya jadi orang luar tapi sebentar lagi saya jadi majikan damn pemilik rumah ini karna saya adalah tunangan majikanmu, benar khan sayang?"

Sanji mengalihkan pandangan ke Zoro seperti minta konfirmasi

"jangan pandangi aku, bukan aku yang mengambil keputusan tapi ayahku Robert Roronoah senior"

"ja...jadi itu benar?"

"aku terpaksa, aku tak pernah minta status itu"

'ke..kenapa? kenapa kau lakukan hal sekejam ini Zoro?'

'apa salahku?'


	4. Chapter 4

**GREEN HAIR AND BLONDIE LOVE STORY**

 **zorroXSanji**

 **Mpreg/ a little boy born /complicated family problem**

 **character own : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **penambahan cerita : d14napink**

 **CHAPTER 4 : keputusan besar.**

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

suara wortel yang di potong pelan oleh Sanji di atas talenan kayu terdengar nyaring di ruang dapur nan luas milik Zoro membuat ruangan yang tadinya terdengar sepi jadi sedikit hidup dengan aktifitas sibuk Sanji, ia berusaha profesional sebagai pekerja di rumah besar Zoro meski sakit hati, ia sadar dirinya hanya seorang pegawai rendahan yang di bayar bulanan oleh Zoro meski yang dilakukan Zoro itu adalah satu bentuk ucapan terima kasih karna sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari tenggelam di pantai perairan dangkal Arabasta, tapi kalau sudah nyerempet ke masalah perbuatan senonoh Zoro beberapa minggu lalu yang membuatnya hamil... jujur, rasanya Sanji ingin mencakar habis wajah tan sok angkuh itu, mencabut rambut hijaunya hingga botak lalu mengirimnya via paket kilat khusus ke tengah rumput hijau lapangan bola Manchester United.

'dasar brengsek! rambut rumput mesum! kau sudah memperkosaku, menghamiliku, bukannya bertanggung jawab malah membawa pulang perempuan sombong gak jelas ke rumah ini, kalau 'milik'mu gampang di bongkar pasang, sudah pasti ku curi semalam, lalu ku campakkan ke talenan seperti wortel ini! lalu ku potong kecil-kecil sampai dokter terpaksa harus memungut serpihannya pakai sumpit supaya kau operasi ulang jadi transgender sekalian, biar kau pipis nanti bakal jongkok terus selamanya!'

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

Sanji masih menggerutu gak jelas sampai tanpa sadar wortel yang tadinya di potong teratur oleh Sanji, tapi karna emosi pria hamil yang labil membuatnya memotong wortel malang itu dengan brutal hingga jadi potongan kecil, begitu juga dengan kol, tomat dan bahan sayuran lainnya.

"Sa... Sanji-san, kau tak apa-apa?"

teguran seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya praktis membuat acara mencincang brutalnya terhenti.

"etto... errr, ya? saya gak apa-apa koq, memang ada apa Ryuzo-san?" tanya Sanji pada seorang pria muda dihandapannya yang katanya sudah bertahun-tahun jadi butler keluarga Roronoah.

"ti..tidak, tak apa-apa... tadi tuan muda Roronoa menanyakan makan siang hari ini"

"makan siang hari ini Kimbab, ya Kimbab sayur!"

"oh, Kimbab sayur ya? tapi bukannya sayur itu di potongnya model batang korek api khan, koq modelnya dadu kecil gini?"

"a...aa...ah! itu inovasi baru, ya... inovasi baru"

"ya sudah terserah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, tuan muda sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya karna seperinya Zoro-sama ada perlu penting denganmu"

"siap" jawab Sanji sambil pura-pura senyum.

setelah selesai membuat risoles isi melting cheese and ham lalu masuk oven, Sanji segera cuci tangan, menanggalkan apron polosnya ke gantungan dan segera pergi menuju ruang kerja Zoro.

'hummm...setelah risoles, apa aku bikin roti sosis goreng aja sekalian ya? tapi bahan tepung rotinya kurang' Sanji yang sedang melangkah ke ruang kerja Zoro sambil berpikir tak sadar kalau ia melewati Fivi,

"hei kau, kemari !" ucap Fivi lantang.

Sanji hanya menengok ke Fivi tapi ia mengacuhkannya dengan tetap melangkah ke ruangan lain.

"kau bisu ya? ku bilang berhenti!" Sanji berhenti melangkah mendengar ucapan Fivi yang masih membentak.

"bicara padaku?" tanya Sanji sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya tentu saja aku bicara padamu" jawab Fivi.

"ya sudah, bicara saja" ucapnya tenang.

"kau ini benar-benar pembantu gak sopan, aku heran kenapa Zoro mempekerjakanmu di kediaman semewah ini"

"kalau heran kenapa gak anda tanyakan saja langsung pada Zoro" jawab Sanji cuek.

"kau!...aaarrrghh! beraninya kau menyangkal ku pembantu rendahan! sebaiknya kau rapikan semua belanjaan ku di kamar dan harus selesai setelah aku makan"

"maaf, bukannya aku gak mau tapi aku gak bisa...aku chef utama di kediaman ini, bukan pelayan umum bagian bebenah untuk anda...kalau saya beresin kamar anda lalu siapa yang nyiapin makan siang dan makan malam? kalau saya nyerahin tanggung jawab masak didapur itu pada anda...apa bisa di pertanggung jawabkan kelezatan, kebersihan dan gizinya? bisa-bisa bukan saya yang di pecat tapi andalah yang harus keluar dari rumah mewah ini tanpa di perbolehkan kembali lagi ke sini"

"hei! jangan remehkan aku ya?aku ini wanita, su..sudah tentu aku bisa lakukan itu" jawab Fivi terdengar gugup.

"masa? coba aku test...bisa kau beritahukan padaku yang mana ketumbar dan yang mana lada? boleh lihat tapi gak boleh pegang atau mengendus benda ini...waktunya hanya saya kasih 2 menit, kalau setelah dua menit salah jawaban atau gak bisa jawab berarti urus sendiri barang packinganmu dan mengurus diri sendiri selama anda tinggal di sini" Sanji menggenggam erat masing-masing dua tabung bumbu masak di dalam kantung celananya yang di jadikan bahan test.

"ba...baiklah, siapa takut"

Sanji mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantungnya yang ternyata membawa dua buah tabung seukuran tabung garam ukuran kecil untuk garam meja...di keluarkan masing-masing tabung satu butir lalu di masukkan lagi dua tabung itu kembali ke saku. ditangan kanannya ada sebutir ketumbar sedangkan di tangan kirinya ada sebutir lada, memang dari sedikit fisik mirip tapi bagi orang yang biasa kerja di dapur, sudah tentu tes ini sebenarnya adalah yang paling mudah...tapi tidak bagi yang jarang masak makanan berat apalagi pakai bumbu uleg segala.

"sebutkan, yang mana ketumbar dan lada diantara dua butir bumbu masak yang ada di kedua tanganku ini?" tanya Sanji tegas.

"emmm...i...itu. eh bukan ...yang di...haduh kenapa bentuknya sama sih?" Fivi garuk-garuk kepala sambil melihat cermat dua butir benda kecil seukuran biji benih itu.

"bagaimana? sudah memutuskan yang mana?" tanya Sanji.

"3...2...1...selesai, kau kalah"

"hei! aku belum memutuskan yang mana bukan berarti kalah" protes Fivi.

"tapi kau belum menjawabnya sementara waktu sudah habis, dua menit itu sangat sebentar waktunya nona Fivi dan itu berarti kau KA-LAH"

Sanji memperlihatkan dua biji bumbu dapur mini namun berbeda jenis itu

"aku jelaskan satu kali dan ini ilmu pengetahuan untukmu...yang di tangan kananku adalah lada dan ditangan kiri adalah ketumbar, perbedaannya selain dari rasa nya yang berbeda khasnya, bentuk dan juga warnanya yang berbeda...Lada bentuknya bulat dan agak besar serta berwarna putih pucat, rasanya juga panas pedas cocok untuk bumbu steak dan pasta sedangkan ketumbar bentuknya agak kecil, dan berwarna kuning terang, biasa jadi bahan campuran tempe, tahu dan sayuran, sudah jelas nona manja?"

"meskipun aku kalah tapi aku takkan mau sudi kerja rendahan mengurus barangku, kau kan pembantu disini jadi kau saja yang membereskan barang bawaanku"

"begini saja...bagaimana kalau anda pilih salah satu : anda urus saja pakaian anda dan saya urus pekerjaan saya sendiri atau saya pakai semua pakaian anda di koper ke oven batu di dapurku, sebagai pengganti kayu bakar kebetulan kayu cedar untuk memanggang pizza hari ini sedang habis dan saya sangat memerlukannya untuk bahan masakan saya makan malam nanti" jawab Sanji sambil menyeringai membuat Fivi terperajat kaget.

Sanji segera pergi menuju ruang kerja Zoro di bagian timur mansion sebelum Fivi tersadar dan mengeluarkan api umpatan dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

suara pintu ruang kerja Zoro diketuk dari luar, Zoro yang sedang membaca berkas laba resortnya segera menutup map berkasnya dan mengarahkan matanya ke arah pintu "masuk" jawab Zoro.

"konichiwa, Roronoa-san" sejumput rambut pirang emas terlihat dari balik pintu.

"konichiwa, Blackleg-san, silahkan masuk" jawab Zoro sambil menaruh map krem berkasnya bersama dengan tumpukan berkas lainnya..

ia segera menutup pintunya rapat dan tak lupa diam-diam untuk menguncinya, karna saat ini ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal penting pada Zoro

'sekarang atau tidak sama sekali' kedua tangannya mengepal erat di balik punggungnya.

"boleh tau, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sanji.

"baiklah, sepertinya aku tak bisa berbasa-basi lagi, kau tau kalau aku sekarang di jodohkan ayahku dengan seorang wanita berambut biru yang baru saja datang ke sini, kau pasti tau khan siapa orangnya."

"ya aku tahu itu, belum lama wanita itu mengatakannya secara langsung padaku dan itu jujur membuatku sangat terkejut"

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan Sanji?" Zoro menghela nafas lelah.

"keluargamu yang melakukan perjodohan, kenapa kau meminta pendapat padaku?aku ini khan hanya orang luar di keluarga besar Roronoah jadi aku tak ada hak untuk mengaturmu, benar khan?"

"hei, kau kupanggil ke sini untuk dimintakan pendapat dan saran, bukan memarahiku" protes Zoro.

"baiklah, bagaimana dengan kejadian yang pernah kau lakukan padaku beberapa minggu lalu?" ujar Sanji sambil melirik Zoro.

"kejadian?...kejadian apa? aku tak mengerti?" wajah Zoro mulai serius.

"jangan pura-pura amnesia dan berlagak seperti rumput liar tak tau diri, Roronoah... beberapa minggu lalu kau melakukan hal menjijikkan padaku"

"menjijikkan eh? bisa kau jelaskan secara jelas?" tanya Zoro sinis.

"kau memperkosaku malam itu dan kini aku mengandung anakmu" ucap Sanji lirih.

"lelucon macam apa ini nee~... kau menuduhku memperkosamu dan sekarang kau mengaku hamil eh? apa kau mengigau, dimana-mana laki-laki tak punya rahim dan tak mungkin hamil, ...ah! aku tau... kau berbohong dan mencoba untuk memerasku ya? nice try but i dont interesting in men so this conversation is enough!"

"not enough for me you damnet green hair ! bayi ini anakmu zoro, pelanjut gen aslimu marimo" dengan emosi Sanji meraih kerah kemeja Zoro, menariknya dan meremasnya kuat hingga Zoro hampir tercekik.

"kalau memang benar begitu gugurkan saja, aku gak mau punya anak menjijikkan yang terlahir dari laki-laki...lagipula aku sudah di jodohkan dengan Fivi, lebih baik aku fokus mengurus Fivi daripada meladeni ucapan tak jelas darimu yang belum tentu benar" Zoro berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat pada kerah pakaiannya dan berhasil.

"semudah itu kau memutuskan untuk menghilangkan nyawa penerusmu sendiri zoro! menyesal aku menolongmu di pantai waktu itu, inikah hutang budi darimu green hair" Sanji melempar gumpalan kertas ke wajah Zoro.

"stop it! aku hanya berpikir realistis, blackleg... lagipula aku tak percaya kalau di dunia ini ada laki-laki punya rahim dan hamil!"

"tak ada yang tak mungkin kalau Tuhan sudah berkehendak...dan itu hakmu kalau kau tak percaya, tapi satu hal yang kau harus ingat, mulai hari ini... begitu anak ini lahir, kau takkan mendapatkan hak asuh maupun perwalian secuil pun selamanya... aku resign" tetes airmata bening jatuh tak terkontrol, diraihnya kenop pintu dan dibantingnya kuat saat Sanji keluar ruangan.

"tak bisa kau seenaknya resign selama aku belum mengijinkan...kalau bukan kau yang memasak besok lalu siapa?"

"Fivi kekasihmu itu dari kemarin sudah ribut ingin masak di dapurmu, kenapa gak kamu suruh aja di yang memasak di dapurmu mulai sekarang" Sanji membanting pintu dengan kencang saat ia berhasil keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi Zoro seakan mewakili perasaan marah Sanji yang meluap-luap.

"biar saja dia marah, toh esok dia bakalan lupa sama marahnya, dasar pirang merepotkan"

suara langkah kaki nyaring di koridor yang menjauhi ruang kerja Zoro terdengar sayup-sayup di pendengaran Zoro...ia terduduk lemas dengan kedua tangan memijat kening dan wajah depresi

'Sanji...Sanji hamil? impossible...lelucon macam apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji kini berada di kamar yang diperuntukkan khusus untuknya, di bukanya kasar pintu lemari pakaian dan diraupnya semua pakaian untuk di masukkan ke dalam tas kopernya, pakaian yang dimiliki hanya sedikit jadi setidaknya itu memudahkannya dan tak lupa juga peralatan mandi berikut sendal kamarnya, lebih cepat menghilang dari rumah ini akan lebih baik untuknya.

dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah hari itu juga tanpa satupun ada yang tau... kecuali yaaah~ para security rumah mewah itu tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji pulang ke rumahnya dengan membawa satu tas pakaian dan satu ransel di punggung, di bukanya pintu rumah mungilnya yang lantainya mulai berdebu.

"ah, sudah berapa minggu aku meninggalkan rumah ini?" gumam si pirang.

"Sanji? kukira kau masih ada di rumah mewah tuan muda Roronoah itu, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya tetangganya Kaoru yang kebetulan habis buang sampah ke bak sampah umum di ujung jalan.

"hanya ingin pulang untuk membersihkan rumah" jawabnya sambil menurunkan tas bawaannya

"selamat ya, kau sekarang sudah dapat kerja di rumah tuan besar pemilik pulau ini, ku dengar gajinya besar...kau beruntung sekali"

"i...iya, arigatou untuk ucapannya"jawab Sanji.

"sudah ya, aku harus segera masak, ibuku di rumah masih kerepotan masak karna saudaraku datang"

"ah, sampaikan salah ke ibumu ya Kaoru"

"tentu" jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum dan suasana kembali sepi setelah tetangganya Kaoru pergi.

Sanji menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya, di pandanginya tas yang di bawa di kedua tangannya " damnt! aku lupa uang gajiku masih di pegang dia, bahkan si rambut rumput brengsek itu belum memberiku uang sepeserpun dari sejak aku datang ke istana megahnya... sampai ia memberiku benihnya... hiks! bodohnya aku, Sanji...kau super duper bodoh sekali!"

di elusnya permukaan perutnya "baby, jangan kuatir nak... selamanya kau akan bersama Papa, aku akan bekerja di banyak tempat jika perlu agar kau tetap bisa makan cukup, bersekolah dan punya pakaian layak" tetes air mata bening sanji terlihat dari dua mata biru beningnya...rasanya perih sekali hidupnya, di buang keluarganya sejak bayi merah di depan panti asuhan, di jadikan pemuas nafsu majikannya saat ia berniat kerja dengan jujur di rumah orang lalu di buang begitu saja.

Sanji melangkah ke lemari pakaiannya yang ada di kamar setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah berwarna krem yang bergambar pisau dan garpu, di ambilnya kaleng bekas biskuit yang ada di lubang lantai keramik yang bisa di lepas, di dalamnya ada uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak beserta sertifikat tanah, buku pasport nya dan KTPnya juga...sanji sengaja mempersiapkan semua itu untuk keadaan darurat dan sekaranglah keadaan darurat yang akhirnya ia harus gunakan semua uang simpanannya.

"baby, apa kau lihat uang ini? kita akan pergi jauh dari sini besok pagi...kita tinggalkan ayah mu dan calon istrinya, ia tak mau menerima kita, hiks! ia sangat malu menikahi Papa dan memilikimu sebagai anak kandungnya karna tak ingin keluarganya terhina jadi sebisa mungkin kita jangan mengganggunya lagi dengan menghilang sejauh mungkin yang kita bisa... baby mau khan temani Papa pergi? kita pergi ke luar negri menyebrani lautan jauh sekali, selama ada Papa... kau kan terlindungi, dan tentu saja dengan uang ini kita akan pergi jauh"

di sapunya seluruh rumah dan sekalian dibersihkan nya ranjang dengan sapu lidi, setelah sedikit bebenah Sanji tidur dengan memakai pakaian hangat dan selimut tuanya

"esok pagi hari yang berat, sebaiknya ita tidur awal ya baby hoahm..." Sanji tertidur dengan damainya.

.

.

.

.

di rumah besar Zoro, semua pelayan ricuh karna tak menemukan Sanji di ruang dapur utama juga di kamarnya, semua pelayan yang coba menggantikan masak hasilnya sangat mengecewakan.

"masakan apa ini! aku inginnya nasi goreng ikan teri kenapa malah nasi hangus gak jelas rasanya kayak gini?!" Zoro menggebrak meja dan mebuat nyali para pelayan ciut, mereka sangat takut di marahi apalagi sampai di pecat.

"sudahlah pecat saja mereka, hasil kerja mereka saja gak becus" ketus Fivi yang sedang menyemil jeruk.

"yang menggaji mereka itu aku atau kamu? kalau kau merasa lebih baik daripada mereka, kenapa gak kau saja yang masak...aku ingin tau seberapa enak hasil masakanmu itu. jangan cuma berdandan dan shopping saja...kerjaan wanita seperti masak pastinya kau bisa khan?" cetus Zoro.

"a anu... aku" Fivi mencoba menolak dengan merangkai alasan tapi...

"kau sendiri ingin jadi istriku khan? berarti mulai sekarang harus bisa semua pekerjaan rumah tangga termasuk masak, bebenah rumah, cuci pakaian, nyetrika, jahit"

"tapi aku bukan pembantu Zoro-kun"

"memang pekerjaan itu hanya patut di kerjakan pembantu saja?justru seorang ibu rumah tangga malah harus lebih piawai daripada para butler dan maid di sini"

"ta... tapi Zoro-kun" Fivi ingin menolak tapi...

"Fivi...sebaiknya kau pergilah ke dapur dan masak sarapan, aku gak mau roti bakar atau apapun yang terlalu mudah...kalau bisa minimal bikin Pan a la Catalana lebih baik daripada hanya selembar roti gosong gak jelas, cepatlah...waktuku tak lama"

Fivi segera pergi ke dapur sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"bagaimana keadaan dapur saat ini Dean?" tanya Zoro pada salah satu butlernya.

"buruk tuan muda, dapur seperti kapal pecah, nasi berceceran di mana-mana hasil masakan tak jelas bentuknya...lebih tepat di katakan masakan racun semua daripada di sebut makanan" jawab Dean sambil begidik.

"Fivi, sudah belum?!" tanya Zoro yang masih di jawab belum oleh Fivi.

tak lama kemudian ada sepiring kimbab oven yang terlihat enak di mejanya, yang membawakan nya adalah butler yang bernama Ryuzo "apa ini?" tanya Zoro.

"ini masakan terakhir yang di buat tuan blackleg semalam tuanku, sudah saya hangatkan...kimbab mozarella daging asap, dioven dengan kematangan well done dengan minyak jagung dan taburan bumbu oregano dan basil" jelas Ryuzo.

Zoro segera mengambil kimbab nya dengan sumpit, dicelupkan ke saus tiram dan langsung masuk ke mulutnya dengan sekali suap, lelehan mozarella, daging asap yang empuk dan sayur yang segar membuat emosinya kembali stabil "masakan Sanji memang tak tergantikan, selalu memuaskan lidahku" puji Zoro 'sayangnya, orangnya tak terlihat seharian ini...kemana dia pergi?'

"FIVI NEVERTARI?!" kesabaran Zoro mulai habis.

"ah iya...sudah! aku sudah buat pan a la catalana seperti permintaanmu",Fivi menaruh masakan berwarna hitam dan tak jelas bentuknya.

"pan a la catalana itu masakan spanyol khusus, apa yang kau buat ini?"

"a...aku buat ikan goreng tepung"

"pan catalana itu roti yang di olesi minyak zaitun dan daging asap...ini tak seperti catalana ataupun ikan goreng...bagaimana kau masaknya?"

"i...ikannya ku ambil dari freezer lalu ku goreng langsung dalam minyak mendidih"

"tanpa kau bersihkan isi perutnya, bersihkan sisiknya, buang ingsangnya dan kau cuci bersih? langsung kau goreng begitu saja?" tanya Zoro tak percaya.

"me..memangnya itu harus ya?" pertanyaan Fivi mulai mengikis kesabarannya lagi.

"tentu saja proses pembersihan ikan, daging juga seafood itu harus ada, kau pun kalau mau bertemu presiden juga harus mandi dulu khan?" jawab Zoro sambil meremat serbet "lalu...berapa banyak minyaknya?"

"satu?" cicit Fivi.

"satu apa?"

"sebotol emmm sejrigen habis"

"sejrigen yang ukuran 5liter itu?! ya ampun Fivi...itu pemborosan sekali, lalu tepungnya?"

"kutaburin tepungnya sebungkus setelah ikannya ada di penggorengan"

Zoro tepok jidat "dan kau gak kasi bumbu apapun?"

"ya aku pakai garam saja dua sendok makan langsung ke ikan yang di penggorengan"

Zoro tak bisa menjawab apapun selain menggeser jauh piring yang berisi ikan gak jelas itu.

"sekarang kau yang makan sampai habis ikan ini sampai hanya sisa tulang dan siripnya saja, mulai dari SEKARANG!"

Fivi akhirnya terpaksa makan masakan nya sendiri sampai kemudian muntah-muntah "enak kah ikannya? lain kali jangan pernah menghina Sanji ataupun semua pegawaiku yang bekerja jujur padaku, mereka profesional di bidangnya masing-masing, kau mengerti Fivi?"

Fivi tak sanggup menjawab, hanya suara muntahnya yang terdengar di balik pintu toilet.

"KALIAN SEMUA DENGAR PERINTAHKU! MULAI HARI INI, SELAMA NONA FIVI NEVERTARI TINGGAL DI RUMAH KELUARGA RORONOAH...KALIAN JANGAN PERNAH MELAYANI MAKAN NYA, DAN MENCUCI PAKAIANNYA...SELAIN IJIN DARIKU DILARANG MELAKUKAN DUA HAL YANG KUSEBUTKAN TADI, BIARKAN DIA LAKUKAN SENDIRI, JANGAN ADA MAKANAN INSTANT DI DAPUR SATUPUN, BIARKAN DIA MASAK MAKANANNYA SENDIRI DAN FIVI DILARANG MAKAN DI LUAR ATAU MEMESAN MAKANAN APALAGI MEMBELI PAKAIAN TANPA SEIJINKU, BILA ADA SATU PEGAWAI YANG MELANGGAR AKAN DIHUKUM DENDA 100JUTA BERRI DIBAYAR TUNAI HARI ITU JUGA, KALIAN PAHAM?!"

"ha'i Roronoah-Sama!" kooor pelayan dan bodyguard rumah mewah Zoro serempak.

"bagus, Ryuzo...suruh satu supir untuk menyiapkan mobil biasa ...yang altis hitam untukku pergi, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan hari ini"

.

.

.

.

.

selama perjalanan dalam mobil mewahnya menuju kantor, banyak sekali hal yang harus di pikirkan Zoro, termasuk dengan tindakan Sanji yang menurutnya seenaknya saja.

'Sanji ternyata pergi meninggalkan rumah diam-diam semalam, ah...paling pulang ke rumah kecilnya di pemukiman kumuh itu untuk merenung...sudah biarkan saja dulu, kalau dia sudah tenang pasti pulang lagi, kalau mau pergi jauh mau ke mana? dia tak mungkin punya uang banyak untuk sekedar membeli tiket ke alaska sekali jalan' renung Zoro dalam hati.

"kita langsung ke kantor saja"

"Ha'i Roronoah-sama"

sesampainya ia di ruangan kantor yang megah nan mewah, menemukan tumpukan berkas yang cukup tinggi membuat rasa malas menyergapnya.

"ganbatte! hari ini kau harus mendapat uang lebih banyak lagi Zoro, FIGHT!" Zoro menyemangati diri sendiri seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya ia nenulai hari barunya.

setelah menaruh jasnya di sangkutan jas, ia mulai membaca berkas di map urutan paling atas yang ia temukan di meja dan mulai membacanya.

BIODATA TARGET

Name : Marshal D Teach

Nick name : kurohige or Blackbeard

Kasus : - Pembunuhan ketua divisi empat sirohige

\- serakah karna mengincar posisi ketua utama grup shirohige dengan berbagai cara termasuk membunuh

\- penggelapan/korupsi uang organisasi Shirohige sebanyak 20 trilyun berries dan terus bertambah

Status : buronoan internasional dengan harga kepala 1 milyar berries

(nb : Foto terakhir target terlampir)

di pandanginya foto seorang pria sangat obesitas berambut kriting gondrong, memakai baju kemeja merah dan celana panjang hitamnya yang terlihat mewah dengan senyum sombong mengarah ke kamera di apit dua wanita jalang (wajah dua jalang itu disengaja di blur untuk keamanan identitas) yang haus akan uangnya yang sangat banyak, jari-jari tangan kurohige dipenuhi cincin batu akik warna warni, tak lupa kalung batu akik ungu dan gelang mutiara putih di tangan kanannya.

"babi rakus yang sangat patut di lenyapkan, orang seperti ini sudah wajib di habisi secepatnya"

di ambilnya telpon meja dan di tekannya angka "panggilkan aku salah satu assasain terbaik kita untuk menghadapku ...errr, apakah Dracule Mihawk bisa kau panggil secepatnya...sekalian panggilkan sadi-chan juga"

"tapi roronoah-sama, apa gak terlalu memaksakan diri? Sadi-chan itu...terlalu berlebihan menurutku"

"aku tau kombinasi satu gadis sadistis aneh dan penembak jitu terbaik itu sangat ngga banget... tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya karna semua assasain sedang bertugas, hanya sisa mereka berdua saja yang ada di kepalaku...lagipula Sadi-chan sudah berkali-kali menelponku untuk minta pekerjaan tambahan sebagai pengobat rasa bosannya"

"baiklah, saya akan coba hubungu mereka secepatnya"

"bagus, kabari aku kalau ada kendala"

KLEK!

keluarga Roronoah adalah keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkenal di dunia bawah, dengan menyamarkan perusahaannya sebagai perusahaan supermarket terbesar di asia Rakuten Hypermart dan membuat seolah keluarga Roronoah sudah tobat dan tak tersentuh, mereka membuka wirausaha jujur yang umum di jalani banyak orang di luar sana.

ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian mau tau darimana keluarga Roronoah mendapatkan daging untuk di sumbangkan ke kebun binatang Tokyo? selain dari sisa daging busuk yang di sengaja dikumpulkannya dari supermarketnya, Zoro sengaja memutilasi lalu menggiling tubuh korban yang berhasil di bunuh anak buahnya lalu menyusupkannya diantara daging ikan dan ayam untuk makanan untuk hewan liar karnivora koleksi kebun binatang.

"tubuh kurohige yang gendut sepertinya sangat cocok untuk makan siang singa putih favoritku di Tokyo Zoo sampai kenyang...ahh~ tak sabar rasanya aku menguliti tubuh berlemaknya sampai tak berbentuk lagi" senyum sadis Roronoah terpampang jelas di bibirnya sambil ia menyesap kembali air isotonik yang sengaja di sediakan sekretarisnya.

 **TBC**

Author Note :

terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu Fic ini, maaf aku terpaksa vakum di karenakan sakit juga kerja biar bisa bayar berobat makanya aku belum bisa lanjutkan tapi aku tetap menuliskannya sampai rampung, chap 6 sampa 7 sebenarnya sudah rampung, hanya chap 5 saja belum selesai...

ceritanya makin seru aja nih...moga kuat nulisnya, ganmabatte!


End file.
